Evil Angel
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Like deers in headlights, they stare; wide eyed. Especially my pet...Yuki. His fear is the one I desire the most out all of them...


As I pace the halls of my own dark home...I see the looks that they give me. The anger, disgust, admiration...fear. Yes...definitely the fear. Like deers in headlights, they stare; wide eyed. Especially my pet...Yuki. His fear is the one I desire the most out all of them.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me._

Laughter tries to claw its way up my throat, past my lips. And I let it. I just let it ring out across the hallways, fill all the nooks and crannies. Let it fall and land where it may. Embrace the lost and afraid. I care not anymore...

To many lies have been whispered in this place to believe anything I hear nor see. Especially when it comes to Yuki. I see him with Honda...that little smile he gets when she talks...Honestly, that woman's an idiot! She's too happy all the time! Always wears that stupid little smile of hers. Honda is taking away what's _**MINE! **_

_**YUKI IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSES! **_

He is _**my **_angel and I am his god! I am all of their gods! They are not but insects beneath my feet! Rats to do my bidding...especially the Cursed ones...they most of all are _**mine. **_

_No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember._

I can still remember that time that I had my Yuki in his Special Room...he'd disobeyed me. It was him and Hatori both, but if I was to hurt my doctor, who would keep me alive...?! Besides...Yuki amuses me. The groveling and crying, curled in a little ball in the corner. Really! A pathetic creature in his own right! Not a man at all! The first time it happened, he was out playing with some _friends _of his. Hatori was supposed to keep him indoors because of his bronchial tubes – he'd just had an attack. _That _I _did not _like to see...my pet was suffering, his skin so pale against the white of the pillow...

_Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel._

I can feel each weave of the tatami beneath my fingers...the smooth silk of the kimono on my body. Every sensation is akin to the pleasure I see when my little pawns are playing _**my **_game. Yuki thinks he's so smart going to a boys and girls school...something will be bound to happen and when it does, I will wait with open arms...and the key to his Special Room...

Just thinking about it, it makes me giddy with sick pleasure!

The same is with that prick of a cat, Kyo! I _know _he fancies that Honda girl. The air head! She is _**nothing.**_

_**SHE'S NOTHING AND DOES NOT BELONG IN OUR WORLD! AN IDIOT LIKE HER CAN'T BREAK THE CURSE, THEY'LL ALL DIE, JUST LIKE ME! **_

Just...like me...Yes. All of them will fall, through the curse, bound to me...Yuki has his Room...the Cat's Room is waiting to swallow Kyo up as soon as he graduates...he thinks he can beat Yuki but he can't...so desperate and afraid – he will end up, just like that old man before him...and there's nothing Honda or Kazuma can do about it! They're all mine!

_A-ah.  
I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior._

The only one I can count on is Kureno...he's the only reason that I am not dead yet. I can see it all in their eyes. They want me gone. Gone away, dead. They're probably plotting to kill me, just to see if it will end the curse. Kureno is the only one who's figured out how to do so...

that...is the only reason I keep him close...

he is my savior...

my secret weapon against all that is _**MINE!**_

All that wants to kill me...

kill me...

kill,

blood,

death...

The laughter burns as it claws it's way passed my lips. I can feel tears slide down from laughing so much. The whole of it, it's all one big joke! The whole of it can't be controlled...what little control they think they have is imaginary – all in their heads...! Little pockets of betrayal they don't think I notice...I see it all...

_**I SEE IT ALL AND IT MAKES ME LAUGH AT THEIR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS! THEY CAN NEVER ESCAPE, I WILL NEVER FALL...**_

_No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender._

The sun is warm against my flesh of ice as I step outside...so few do I get chances to come outdoors...when I do it's right to the car where ever I am going...outdoors. This reminds me of the time that I showed up at Yuki's school...the look on his face was priceless! Like a mouse in a trap – he's stuck! Unable to move. All I would need to do is crook my finger and he would surrender to me. He and I...we're intertwined. He needs me to survive, just as I need him...without the other, we are not whole. And it eats him...slowly from the inside out, it consumes him...every thought, every action! It's all meant to deify me...and in that way – I _**do **_control him!

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Everything they do, I control! I am the patriarch of the Sohma family! It's _**ME**_ they go too for everything! Me they look up to! They cower in their fear...hiding in corners and crannies, trying to escape! Others, they pretend they don't care, but they're docile like little lambs. Already won over. Then, there's others...that bastard Shigure...he sucks up to me, all for his own little gains. He thinks he's won something but when in fact – he hasn't! All it would take is one phone call, one crook of the finger...and their pathetic lives would burn to a pile of ash...

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

The darkness is cool against my skin...it takes my breath away, like hands grasping and squeezing. As much as I struggle, I can't escape it...it blinds me. Robs me. A theif so skilled, I don't notice until to late...

_Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Like fingers of ice, crawling up my spine...slowly realizations strike me. They are not who they once were...as I am not who I once was...do I still have a hold on them? Am I still winning in this dark game of chess, I myself set into play?

It's then that I realize I'm holding a chess piece...the King. The most important piece of the board. All others sacrifice themselves. The pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, the queen...all means to an end...nothing matters but the King's survival.

But...

What if...

Letting go of the chess piece, I let it fall. Turned away, I don't see where it lands. But it doesn't matter. I am no longer in control of this game...


End file.
